Curita
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: El curita en sí no era el problema; el problema era en dónde iba el curita. — ¿D-Donde dices que te duele, Tsurara?


**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a **Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Curita.

**Pareja principal: **Rikuo (humano) & Tsurara.

**Rated: **T.

**Género: **humor y romance.

**Resumen: **El curita en sí no era el problema; el problema era en dónde iba el curita. — ¿D-Donde dices que te duele, Tsurara?

* * *

**C**u**r**i**t**a

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo único]**

* * *

Nura Rikuo tragó saliva sin poder evitarlo cuando observó esos dorados ojos que le miraban con tanta profundidad que pensó que podría leer sus pensamientos.

Había tropezado al salir de su habitación. Otra vez se le hizo tarde para asistir a la universidad y como siempre, andaba a la carrera. Él trabajaba demasiado, de noche y de día, y aun cuando su abuelo le dijera que dejara la escuela, no quería. Le gustaba ir a la escuela, pero era difícil mantenerte despierto cuando por las noches guiabas un desfile con más de 100 demonios como subordinados por toda la ciudad.

Eso es cansado.

Y fue precisamente su falta de sueño que lo hizo tropezar contra la única Yuki onna que habitaba en su hogar.

Tsurara.

Ella parpadeó constantemente, con sus grandes pestañas y esos enormes ojos llenos de sentimientos.

— ¿Joven amo? –cuestionó, observando el rostro del castaño que de un momento a otro se había quedado en shock.

— ¿Ah? ¿Eh?

— ¿Está bien? –preguntó calmadamente, tratando de omitir que su amo estaba prácticamente encima de ella, en el centro del pasillo, donde cualquiera podía verlos y en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

— Ah, sí… e-estoy bien –contesto Rikuo, ajustando los anteojos y desviando el rostro, tratando de parecer despreocupado.

— ¡Oh! Qué bien –la poseedora de ojos dorados sonrió.

Pasaron segundos en donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No podían decir nada pero tampoco querían quitarse.

— Rikuo-sama.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No llegará tarde a sus clases?

Rikuo abrió los ojos y los lentes por poco se le caen al suelo al recordar el pequeño detalle. Se puso de pie en un santiamén y recogió las cosas que se cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Llegaré tarde! –gritó, empezando a correr.

Sin embargo, un quejido femenino lo detuvo abruptamente y miró sobre su hombro a Tsurara todavía en el suelo. La joven manipuladora de hielo miraba atentamente una parte de su cuerpo que Rikuo no pudo ver. Miró el reloj de su muñequera; era tarde y probablemente su profesor de la primera hora se enfadaría con él, pero como Tercero y líder del clan Nara era obligación suya cuidar y estar atento por cada uno de sus subordinados, especialmente de ella, Tsurara.

— Tsurara… ¿ocurre algo? –llegó hasta la susodicha.

Ella respingó y escondió lo que veía entre su kimono blanco para girarse a ver al joven castaño que le miraba atento a través de sus castaños ojos.

— ¡N-No! No pasa nada, joven amo –sonrió, pero era tan falsa que Rikuo suspiró y se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura para tomar las manos de la peli azul.

— Eres pésima para mentir –Tsurara no le quedó de otra que hacer una mueca con el rostro y extender su mano en perfecto estado.

Rikuo frunció un poco el ceño, la mano de la Yuki onna lucía perfecta, sin ninguna herida. Le devolvió la mano y ella soltó un quejido mucho más agudo que el anterior.

Él no pudo ignorarlo.

— Tsurara, ¿te hiciste daño en la caída?

— No, Rikuo-sama, no me hice daño.

— Tsurara…

La peli azulada infló sus mejillas repentinamente rosadas. Ella no podía contra el tono utilizado por parte de Rikuo-sama, él sabía que estaba mintiendo y si no decía la verdad él se la sacaría a la fuerza. Lo conocía.

— Bueno, sí, me… me duele una parte de mi cuerpo, Rikuo-sama –confeso en un murmullo.

— ¿En dónde, Tsurara? –preguntó, buscando en la mochila uno de los tantos curitas que tenía.

Tsurara miró a través de sus abundantes pestañas el rostro del joven Nura, pero volvió a bajar el rostro, jugando con la tela del kimono.

— N-No puedo decirle –dijo, avergonzada.

— ¿Eh? –musito desconcertado —. ¿Y por qué no?

— J-Joven amo, es… es demasiado vergonzoso.

Rikuo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Vergonzoso? Tsurara, no digas tonterías. Anda, dime donde te duele para ponerte un curita –agito el curita en sus manos.

Tsurara se abrazó asi misma. Ella no quería decirle a Rikuo-sama por vergüenza, pero el joven amo le pedía que le dijera. No, era más una orden por parte de su amo que una petición y ella como fiel subordinada no podía negarse.

Miró a todos lados, buscando que nadie estuviese ahí.

Humedeció sus labios con la lengua y se acercó a Rikuo-sama, tomándolo por sorpresa y provocándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la distancia.

Sonrojo que se acentuó aún más.

Tsurara se separó de su lado, todavía sonrojada y negándose a verle mientras que Rikuo abría la boca sorprendido.

— ¿D-Donde dices que te duele, Tsurara? –preguntó, sorprendido, avergonzado, impactado y con un curita en sus manos.

Tsurara solo se encogió de hombros, demasiado avergonzada para volver a repetir la misma oración.

**Fin.**


End file.
